


Unused Lipstick

by aobahime (hereiamramblingagain)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, Lipstick, M/M, Power Bottom Felix, Pre time skip, Rimming, sylvain is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereiamramblingagain/pseuds/aobahime
Summary: “I don’t understand lipstick. How do you kiss a girl when she has stuff all over her lips?”Sylvain looks genuinely hurt, “That’s the whole point, Felix.”Felix blinks at him, “I don’t follow.”“It’s nice to mess it up."





	Unused Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> i returned this unused lipstick lost item to sylvain for the third playthru in a row and my brain just wouldnt give this up. for the record it is VERY fun to smudge lipstick all over your partner i hiiiiighly recommend it
> 
> anyways yall have been SO nice to me in your comments on my other fics and i live for ur praise........ thanks in advance <3

Normally the professor brought back random lost items to her students directly. She clearly loved to see the surprise on their face when she presented them with something obscure, and she found so many of their missing things, that there were rumors she went through the trash to do so. 

Felix was standing with Sylvain in their classroom when Byleth had presented Sylvain with one of his lost items. Last week it was an old history book Felix knew he had never read. Today, she presented a small shiny cylinder. 

“O-oh, yeah, that’s mine alright.” Sylvain had snatched it away and shoved it in his pocket before Felix could figure out what it was. Byleth walked away with a self satisfied smile on her face. 

“What was that?” Felix asked, noting how Sylvain still gripped the thing in his pocket. 

“Uh, just a gift I never gave to a girl before we broke it off,” 

Felix scoffs, “They still haunt you, somehow.” 

They had been “together” for a little over two months now, though not many people knew. Sylvain still flirted with anyone, it was just who he was, and when asked Felix still swore he’d trade Sylvain away for a loaf of bread. 

“What is it, though?” Felix gestured to his pocket. 

Sylvain sighs and produces it, “It’s lipstick,” 

Felix picks it up, and inspects the tube. He pops the lid off and twists the base, watching the bright red wax rise up. The elegant shape of the makeup is pristine, unused. Felix registers to himself that he _ really _ likes the color of it, actually. He twists it back down and closes the tube, fiddling with it.

“I don’t understand lipstick. How do you kiss a girl when she has stuff all over her lips?” 

Sylvain looks genuinely hurt, “That’s the whole point, Felix.” 

Felix blinks at him, “I don’t follow.” 

“It’s nice to mess it up. Smudge it around, let her leave kiss marks on you.” Sylvain’s passion about this is easy to read. Felix gets the feeling that it's maybe something he actually misses about girls.

He’s jealous for a split second that he doesn’t get to wear lipstick for Sylvain. But then he realizes that he can, and that thought is all it takes for him to be completely bought in. 

“I suppose so,” is all he says in response to Sylvain. He waits until he looks away to pocket the lipstick. 

The rest of their day is like any other. They train a bit with their classmates, share the dining hall food, and as the sun begins to set, trickle back to their quarters. The tube of lipstick is heavy in his pocket throughout the day, and when he finally gets behind his door, he pulls it out. 

Felix has a small mirror on his desk that he uses to check his hair in the mornings. He sits, props it up against his textbooks, and twists the lipstick up. The color is a searing red, darker than he initially realized. He lifts it to his mouth, and begins to work. 

He has an instant appreciation for girls who can wear makeup. He knows Annette and Mercedes like to play with it, and he finally understands why Ingrid can’t be bothered. It takes him a long time to get it on and even. He has to fetch a handkerchief to fix the edges, but after a few minutes, he’s done. 

He looks _ striking _. The color compliments his eyes and contrasts with his hair. He’s entranced by it, moving his face every which way to appreciate it. 

Felix intended to try it, wipe it off and go to bed. He didn’t have the courage to go knock on Sylvain’s door right now and demand a make out session. Still, it felt wasteful to wipe it off right away, and so he leaves it on while he readies himself for bed. 

He changes out of his uniform into his sleep clothes, which was essentially just his underpants. He kept an old shirt on as a formality before he tucked himself in, and very rarely could he stand to leave it on overnight. 

He finds himself milling around, tidying up and checking his face in the mirror every few minutes. Eventually he sits with a book at his desk to “study,” too riled up to sleep. 

Felix’s thoughts immediately start to wander. He thinks about Sylvain kissing him, how the lipstick would get smudged around his mouth, and how it would rub off onto Sylvain. He thinks about pushing him down, leaning over him and kissing down his neck and on his chest, leaving lip prints in his wake. He wonders how it will taste when he sucks a hickey over a kiss mark. 

His brain supplies an image of him sucking Sylvain’s dick, taking him deep and leaving a lipstick mark as proof of how much he could take. Groaning quietly, he begins to palm at himself through his shorts. He loves the way Sylvain looks at him, like he’s always in awe. He loves the way he touches him, reverently, and he’s so accommodating to whatever Felix’s needs are. 

He’s about to actually commit to getting himself off when someone knocks on his door. 

“Felix, hey, are you up?” It’s Sylvain, and so his stupid body does not make his hard on go away. 

“N-not really,” he grumbles back, hoping he’ll just leave. 

“Sorryyy, I just forgot about our assignment and I need some help with it.” He tries to let himself in and Felix is thankful he locked the door. 

Felix moves across the room to the door, resigned. Apparently, this does get to happen tonight. He can’t say he’s all that disappointed.

He unclicks the lock, which he knows Sylvain hears, but he hesitates to open the door. 

“Felix, baby, I’m sorry, I can go-“

Felix opens the door enough for Sylvain to see him, but not enough that anyone walking by could see him past Sylvain’s broad frame. “Don’t call me baby.” He’s aware of the way his mouth moves under the lipstick. 

Sylvain is _ grinning _ at him. “I was wondering where it went,” 

“Get inside,” Felix grumbles, and Sylvain pushes past him, eager. 

Sylvain is slightly more dressed than he is, probably because he left his room to come see him. He has on a pair of soft sleep pants, sitting low on his hips, and his white uniform shirt which isn’t buttoned far enough up to be socially acceptable. 

“You look really-“ Sylvain starts as Felix shoves him against the wall, and he grunts as his back makes contact. His smirk is still plastered on his face as he continues anyways, “Really, _ really _hot.” 

Felix is aware of how he looks. He _ loves _ when Sylvain looks at him like this, it makes him feel so attractive and so wanted. _ Loved _. And right now, Sylvain looks like he wants to eat him alive and he is living for it. 

He grips Sylvain’s hips as he leans up to kiss him, and gets broad hands pressed into his back in response. He kisses him softly and slowly at first, the feeling of the lipstick sticky and disorienting. It’s dried down a bit, but he can still taste the light waxiness of it as they kiss. 

Felix pulls back to see what he’s done. The red is smudged onto Sylvain’s face a little haphazardly, some on his chin and upper lip. Sylvain runs a thumb under his mouth to fix the smudging, his gaze fixated on his mouth. Felix licks his lips slowly. 

The hand on his back moves up to the back of his head and pushes them back together. They kiss deeply now, tongues tangling. Felix has Sylvain pinned against the wall, purposefully keeping their hips separate for now. Sylvain deftly undoes Felix’s bun, letting his hair tumble around his shoulders. Felix reaches up to undo the rest of the buttons on Sylvain’s shirt, splaying his hands over his abdomen, nails digging in slightly. 

He bites hard at Sylvain’s bottom lip, earning a groan and a buck of his hips. Felix starts to trail his mouth down his jawline, pleased at how much red he’s smudging onto his skin. He nips and sucks a spot onto Sylvain’s neck, tasting the waxy lipstick and leaving a dark purple mark ringed by red. 

“Fe~lix,” he whines, tugging him close so he can grind their hips together. “Look what you do to me, Felix. How are you allowed to be so pretty?” 

While he is enjoying his rutting and his praise, Felix has more plans for the evening. He reaches to nibble at Sylvain’s ear and says, “Stay there.”

He obeys, but not without whining. Felix ignores him as he moves back to his desk, tossing his shirt off. He catches sight of himself in the mirror, the lipstick smudged all around his mouth, but in the best way possible. He grabs the tube and sloppily reapplies some more where its started to rub away completely. 

He turns to stride back across the room, knowing Sylvain wouldn’t disobey him. He has taken his shirt off the rest of the way, but he can let that slide. His gaze keeps Sylvain pinned to the wall, panting and looking at him like he put the stars in the sky. 

Felix drops to his knees in front of Sylvain and Sylvain moans at just the concept of what he’s about to do. Felix sets to work tugging his sweats down, delighted to find that nothing stands between him and his prize. He gives him a languid pump, watching as Sylvain bites down on his fist as he groans. 

“I see you planned on getting a lot of help with your assignment.” 

He scoffs in response, reaching down to tangle his hands in Felix’s hair, “And should I not have been expecting a visit from you all dolled up?” 

He has a point. Felix quickens the pace of his hand just a bit. 

Sylvain shoves at his head a bit, “C’mooon. Show me how far you can take it.” 

Felix would _ never _step down from a challenge. He grips the base, and presses a sloppy kiss to the head. The hand tightens in his hair but doesn’t force him down. He takes his time building up to it, sucking and licking and taking in more and more each time, aware that Sylvain is watching him. 

Sylvain starts to rut against him, and Felix grabs his hip. He stills, and Felix takes a deep breath through his nose, relaxes his jaw, and takes him deep. When he’s hit his limit he curls his lips in to make sure he can leave a mark when he sucks hard around the dick in his mouth. Sylvain moans, muffled by his hand, and Felix basks in it as he pulls off to catch his breath. 

A ring of red is smudged just over three quarters of the way down. Pride glows in Felix’s chest, and when Sylvain looks down, he leans his head back against the wall to moan again. 

“Holy shit, Felix. I can’t believe you- that you’re...” He gazes down at him, fondly, but his pupils are blown wide and he’s flushed down to his chest, “I love you.”

Felix responds, muffled by his mouth pressed into the side of Sylvain’s length, “Love you too.” 

Sylvain ruts against his mouth, but Felix won’t give him any more. He whines, “C’mon, beautiful, lemme...”

Felix stands. His knees ache as he slips off his boxers and moves toward the bed. He doesn’t get on, rather motioning for Sylvain to. Again he obeys-he’s always so good at listening to Felix’s orders-and lays down. 

Felix grabs the small bottle of lube from under his dresser and tosses it to Sylvain. Steeling himself, he rides his wave of confidence and clambers over him, straddling his chest, ass in his face. 

He can see the open mouthed grin on Sylvain’s face in his minds eye when he hears him breath, “Yes, babe, _ fuck, _”

Felix reaches out to pull his dick back toward his mouth, “Get me ready.”

“Of course, my love,” 

He is fully prepared for what Sylvain is about to do, but he still jolts when he feels his hot tongue lick a stripe from his perineum to his hole. Sylvain’s hands grip his thighs to hold him in place as he laps at him, urging him to relax. 

Felix clumsily returns his attention to what’s in front of his face. He can’t reach as well with the way Sylvain is holding him, and he’s gasping and moaning enough that he’s essentially just drooling over his dick. Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind, grunting softly against Felix whenever he is able to manage a half decent bob of his head. 

After a bit Sylvain pulls back, fishing around to find the lube on the bed. When a cold finger finds its way to his hole, Felix is relaxed and ready for it. Sylvain slips it in slow, and Felix bites down on the skin under him to stifle a groan. They’ve done this before and Felix may even do it to himself sometimes, and it doesn’t take long for Sylvain to get a second finger in him. 

Sylvain works him slow, which he knows frustrates Felix in the best way. Felix, unable to cary on with his task, busies himself with kissing at the lower abdomen beneath him, tracing muscles and hip bones with his tongue and leaving marks with what is left of his lipstick. 

Felix would not admit it to anyone, even to Sylvain who has witnessed it, but he could cum just on Sylvain’s fingers and the slightest bit of friction. Which is why when he grunts, “Enough,” Sylvain begrudgingly complies. He feels_ empty _ when his fingers are gone, and he can’t turn himself around fast enough on his trembling legs. 

He does take a minute to appreciate Sylvain’s appearance. He has lipstick smeared all over his face, which is also wet with spit. Lipstick trails down his jaw and neck, and then is faintly smeared over his abs. Most notably is the ring of red near the base of his dick, showing off Felix’s accomplishment. 

“Appreciating your work?” Sylvain’s voice is _ low _ and it makes Felix shiver. 

Felix just scoffs and swings his leg over his hips, snatching up the lube on his way. He takes a moment to slick Sylvain up, drinking in the soft gasp he gives at the contact. He shifts to line himself up, and nudges the head inside. 

It takes all his power to not move. He wants Sylvain inside of him bad, but waiting is worth it to see what he’ll do. 

“F-felix,” he pouts. Pouting doesn’t get him anything. He can take what he wants, or beg. “You’re gonna kill me, babe,” 

Sylvain moves his hands up Felix’s thighs, gripping at his hips. They’ve played this game before, and Sylvain has to decide how he wants to play his cards. 

“Baaaabe,” His pouting turns to whining. Closer to what Felix wants, but not quite. “Please, you gotta give me this, I need it,” 

“Do you?” Felix sneers, but he rewards them both by sinking a little deeper. 

“Fuck, yes, you look so hot like this-“

“Like what? Tell me.” 

“On top of me, i-in the lipstick. Your hair looks nice and you looked so good on your knees.” Sylvain is nudging his hips up, barely. 

“Tell me what you want.” Felix is relishing in the power he holds over him in this moment. 

“I need you to ride me,” Sylvain’s fingers dig into his hips. 

“Not what you need. What you _ want _.” Felix sinks down the rest of the way to punctuate his point and they both moan, maybe louder than they should. 

“I wanna cum in you,” Finally, he begs and he takes. Sylvain snaps his hips up and Felix curses. “I wanna mess you up even more, you’re so fucking pretty like this.”

Felix matches his pace, grinding down on him. He isn’t going to last long. His hands scrabble at Sylvain’s torso as he’s practically bounced by his hips.

“You like it when I look like a girl, is that it?”

“No, fuck, no, it’s so hot because its you._ My _ Felix,” Sylvain growls out his words. Felix knows he’s being truthful. 

They reach a point where they can’t talk anymore. Sylvain pauses to let Felix adjust himself, and when they start going again, the new angle has Felix seeing stars. Tears form at the corners of his eyes as Sylvain grinds into the spot, and he gasps out, “Syl, touch me, please-“ 

Sylvain wastes no time. He wraps his hand around Felix, letting their movements do most of the work. Felix is hunched over, nails scraping down Sylvain’s torso, mouth open as he’s bounced. Small noises escape him as heat pools in his gut. 

“M’close, Syl,“ Felix pants, knowing he’s getting whiney. 

Sylvain huffs, pumping his length in earnest. “Get me messier, babe, cum on me,” 

Felix cries out, his nails just barely drawing blood where they dig into Sylvain’s torso. He clenches down as he comes, thighs spasming. He’s barely aware of Sylvain moaning his name before following him, warmth filling him. 

Felix collapses over onto Sylvain, forehead against his chest. He’s lifted with the depth of Sylvian’s breathing, and together they catch their breath. 

Sylvain speaks first, voice breathy, “Damn, babe. Where did I ever find you?” 

“Fhirdiad,” Felix responds, no bite behind it. 

“You’re perfect. Thank you,” 

Felix struggles to accept compliments, but Sylvain’s breathless voice, fond and loving, breaks through to him. “Thank you, too,” he responds quietly. 

He does not want to stand and clean them up but they are disgusting, and he mentally prepares himself. If he could, he’d bathe in the afterglow forever, satisfied, loved, and feeling like he could get Sylvain to do anything if he asked with lipstick on him. He smiles against the warm body under him, leaving one last incredibly faint smudge on his chest before he begins to prepare them for bed. 


End file.
